


О всех тату-салонах среди всех городов

by lieutenant_cloud



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/pseuds/lieutenant_cloud
Summary: Айрин приходит в тату-салон Сыльги, чтобы сделать первую татуировку.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of all the tattoo studios in all the towns](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/236380) by sergeantclaire-f. 



Тихим утром вторника Сыльги лениво вращалась на кресле. Работа текла вяло, и она тешила себя мыслью о том, чтобы закрыть студию сегодня пораньше — не сию минуту, но за пару часов до заката. Да ну его к черту, лучше сделать сейчас и отправиться на поиски друзей, если им так же нечем заняться.  
Затем она услышала звук открывающейся двери и ухватилась за край стола, чтобы прекратить вращения. Придя в себя от головокружения, она сфокусировала взгляд на стоящем перед ней человеке. Посетительница благопристойного вида вошла в студию. Она была одета в дорогую серую куртку поверх застёгнутой наглухо белой рубашки, в чёрные брюки и красные туфли на высоком каблуке, и даже своим всё ещё слегка размытым зрением Сыльги подметила, что выглядела девушка очень _нарядно_. Слишком нарядно как для человека, который хочет набить татуировку или прогуляться по их гористому городку   
(А ещё она была _невероятно_ красива. Сыльги почти испугалась мысли испортить вошедшее в её небольшую студию воплощение элегантности стойкими чернилами.)  
— Здравствуйте, — поздоровалась посетительница бархатным голосом. — Я хочу сделать свою первую татуировку.   
— Здравствуйте, какого рода татуировку Вы бы желали сделать? Есть какие-то идеи? — Сыльги вышла из-за стола и жестом указала на стену, увешанную бесчисленными дизайнами татуировок.   
Взгляд девушки некоторое время блуждал по изображениям, а затем она озадаченно нахмурилась. На самом деле Сыльги ожидала, что та прямо сейчас скажет, чего желает (что-то в её внешнем виде прямо кричало _“я люблю командовать”_ ), но, кажется, она была так же растеряна, как и добрая часть новичков, которые приходили сюда.   
Она прикусила губу, прежде чем повернуться к тату-мастеру.  
— Собственно, я не уверена, — её пальцы нервно теребили ручку красной сумочки.  
Сыльги тепло ей улыбнулась, пытаясь сгладить обстановку, потому что девушка явно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.   
— Новички обычно просят что-нибудь безопасное. — Сыльги жестом предложила гостье присесть. — Например, бабочку, цветочек или сердце. Что-нибудь милое или заурядное. Или так, или что-то символичное. — Она присела обратно на вращающееся кресло.   
Посетительница заняла стул напротив.  
— Символичное?  
— Да, сентиментальное, например, — ответила Сыльги. — Конкретные инициалы, даты или в целом вещи, имеющие значение лишь для них.  
Девушка улыбнулась.  
— В этом есть смысл. Они говорят, что это значит?  
— Не всегда. — Сыльги пожала плечами и, скрестив ноги, с удобством устроилась в кресле. — Но помогает, когда делятся. В таком случае я бросаю все силы на придумывание подходящего дизайна.   
— Потому что знаете, что обозначает татуировка и что к ней чувствуют.  
— Именно. За исключением случаев, когда просят что-то, связанное с сатанизмом, в таком случае мне приходится трудно. — Сыльги наклонилась вперёд. — Итак, что это будет? Возможно, есть кто-то особенный? Я могу набить его имя. - Это был один из способов определить, свободен ли заказчик. По личным причинам.   
(Не то, чтобы она даже попыталась конкретно с этой девушкой — явно птица не её полета.)  
Девушка прикрыла глаза при упоминании сатанизма и едва слышно фыркнула на вопрос — и даже тогда от неё продолжало исходить элегантное очарование.  
— Ничего подобного нет.   
Сыльги хмыкнула в ответ.  
— Значит, что-то нейтральное?   
Неожиданно посетительница встала.  
— Мне понадобится больше времени на обдумывание. Я вернусь позже.  
Сыльги почувствовала укол разочарования, но продолжала улыбаться.   
— Хорошо, можете не торопиться.   
Девушка кивнула.  
— До скорой встречи, — и после этого вышла из студии.   
Сыльги не думала, что увидит её вновь (может, она её отпугнула?), поэтому даже не удосужилась остановить и спросить имя. Кроме того, эта девушка была слишком хороша, возможно, известная модель, айдол или ещё кто, поэтому всё равно у неё не было шансов, ведь так?  
Верно же?

***

Следующий день был более загружен, не выкроилось даже минутки покрутиться на кресле от скуки. Тем не менее, усталость не покидал из-за недостатка сна прошлой ночью (больше _никаких_ походов в полуночное караоке с Вэнди и Кристал в будни), и едва Сыльги подумала прикорнуть на столе, как дверь открылась в очередной раз. Она моргнула, дабы прогнать сонливость с глаз и поприветствовать вот уже седьмого заказчика за день, и затем ещё раз, когда увидела вчерашнюю красивую девушку.  
— Привет, — поздоровалась та. В этот раз одежда была попроще: полосатая рубашка, голубые скинни и туфли без каблуков. Даже улыбка была теплее и более приветливой. — Я хотела вчера набить татуировку, но вы рано закрылись.   
— О, да, ходила вместе с… Неважно. — Сыльги жестом предложила присесть, сонливость исчезла в мгновение ока. — Не могу поверить, что Вы на самом деле вернулись.   
Девушка устроилась напротив и ухмыльнулась.  
— Разве я не говорила “до скорой встречи”? — в этот раз ей было явно уютнее, хотя визуально она все ещё выбивалась из обстановки, может, дело в её поражающей красоте, ауре или чём-то ещё.   
Сочетание ухмылки и запаха парфюма в некотором роде превратили Сыльги в мямлящую идиотку, но сейчас она хотя бы проснулась.  
— Решение на счет татуировки принято? — спросила Сыльги.   
— Уже да, — посетительница с удобством расположилась в кресле. — Эй, как тебя зовут?  
— Сыльги. И в голову не приходило, что именно мое имя будет набито.  
Девушка изумлённо посмотрела, а секундой после рассмеялась.   
— А ты не так проста, как кажешься.  
Сыльги лишь широко улыбнулась, а в её голове раздавался крик _прекрати. смущаться. прямо. сейчас._ Дразнилки и флирт с заказчиками превратились уже в некоторый рефлекс, обычно перетекавший в нечто большее, но в этот раз Сыльги была уверена в отсутствии привычного исхода.   
(Ну, как бы, она была хороша в подобных играх — по крайней мере, ей нравилось так думать — но не _настолько_. Надо быть реалисткой)  
— Ну, меня зовут Сыльги. А тебя?  
— Я знаю, ты ведь едва не набила его. Меня зовут Айрин.   
— Айрин, — повторила Сыльги, чувствуя, как имя перекатывается на языке. Звучало непривычно, но ей понравилось. До такой степени, что хотелось повторять его всё время. — Приятно познакомиться, Айрин. Итак, какого рода тату ты желаешь?   
— Кролика.  
— Как в плейбое? Довольно распространенный выбор.  
Айрин сгримасничала.  
— Нет, просто… обычного кролика. Милого.  
— Это попадает в “безопасную” категорию или же “сентиментальную”?  
Прежде, чем девушка ответила, на лице мелькнула тень грусти.  
— Моя мама говорила, что я напоминаю ей кролика. В каком-то роде это мой талисман.  
Сыльги кивнула.   
— Хорошо.   
Ей показалось, что мама Айрин больше не сможет повторить ей это, но не было необходимости подтверждать. Ей просто необходимо было нарисовать самого лучшего кролика, которого только сможет.   
Сыльги собрала все образцы и сделала быстрый набросок для Айрин. После того, как они определились с техникой и дизайном, Сыльги сделала шаблон по утвержденному рисунку. Айрин оформила бумаги и оплатила процедуру, после чего они переместились в соседнюю комнату, где Айрин наконец-то устроилась в Кресле (Сыльги нравилось называть его в голове особым образом, с заглавной буквы). Она нерешительно приподняла рубашку, обнажая область талии, так как тату решили набить лишь несколькими сантиметрами выше выступающей тазовой кости.   
Айрин наблюдала, как Сыльги протёрла кожу спиртом и потом ухмыльнулась.  
— Не напрягайся так сильно.  
Айрин фыркнула.  
— Я готова.  
После удаления всех существующих волосков и нанесения увлажняющего крема, Сыльги бережно перенесла трафарет на согласованное место. Она отложила бумагу спустя несколько секунд, и синеватые линии проступили на бледной коже Айрин.   
— Ого. — Айрин попыталась рассмотреть рисунок лучше.   
— Это всего лишь очертания, даже еще не покрытые чернилами. — Сыльги надела пару латексных перчаток.   
Сыльги начала заливать чернила в контейнеры. Они остановились на татуировке в виде маленького серого кролика, поэтому она подготовила необходимые цвета для контура, цвета и тени. Айрин сглотнула, когда Сыльги закончила и установила контейнеры в машинку для татуировок.  
Спустя ещё несколько движений Сыльги наконец-то запустила машинку, полностью готовая создать контур. Глаза Айрин моментально расширились из-за жуткого жужжащего звука.  
— Святые небеса. — Айрин слегка дёрнулась в сторону и выглядела при этом немного напуганной.   
(В конце концов, Айрин не была такой правильной и благопристойной, и по некоторым причинам этот факт донельзя сильно волновал.)  
Сыльги ободряюще улыбнулась и положила руку в перчатке на место, где собиралась работать.  
— Просто расслабься, ладно? Посмотри на меня. Если хочешь, я могу говорить с тобой.  
Айрин насторожено посмотрела на машинку, затем перевела взгляд на лицо Сыльги и робко кивнула.  
— Хорошо.  
Сыльги поднесла иглу ближе к коже.  
— Пусть шум не беспокоит тебя, просто представь, что ты в кабинете у стоматолога.   
Девушка закатила глаза.  
— О, да, _это_ определённо заставит меня чувствовать себя лучше, - медленно протянула она. И Сыльги пришла к выводу, что ей очень и очень нравится звук её голоса.  
Пришлось сдержать себя, чтобы не расхохотаться.   
— Сейчас я начну делать контур, ладно? — Она дождалась кивка Айрин и приступила к отрисовке.   
У Айрин перехватило дыхание, и Сыльги почувствовала, как напряглись мышцы живота после первого прикосновения иглы. Сыльги успокоилась, потому что Айрин не начала кричать или терять сознание, как многие другие новички. Несколько секунд спустя, когда пара линий уже была готова, Сыльги отвела машинку, чтобы убрать с помощи ватной палочки сочащуюся из кожи кровь, и обнаружила, что девушка всё ещё смотрит на неё. Сейчас она уже выглядела спокойнее, хотя и несколько побледневшей (несмотря на то, что её кожа сама по себе была очень даже светлой).   
Сыльги ободряюще улыбнулась, прежде чем вернуться к отрисовке контура.  
— Итак, почему сейчас? — начала она разговор, твёрдо держа руку. — Почему набить татуировку?   
— Скоро я отправляюсь в путешествие, — сказала Айрин. — И мой план состоит в том, чтобы делать татуировку в каждой стране, которую собираюсь посетить, — быстро произнесла она, кратко дыша между предложениями во избежание излишних движений мышц.   
— Звучит интересно. И куда собираешься?  
— В центральную Европу. И, поскольку не хочу впасть в истерику в салоне, где меня едва поймут, решила сделать первую татуировку здесь.   
Сыльги вновь убрала машину и взглянула на Айрин.  
— Мне казалось, что такая девушка, как ты, решит сделать первую татуировку в какой-нибудь роскошной студии в Сеуле.  
— Я из Сеула, но родилась здесь. — Айрин улыбнулась. — Символично, тебе так не кажется? Как начальная точка. И вообще, что ты подразумевала под “такая девушка, как я”?   
Сыльги расслышала дразнящие нотки в её голосе и смущенно улыбнулась.   
— Ты ведь не айдол, да? — Она ещё раз протерла кожу. Контур был почти готов.   
— Нет, — дразнящие нотки все ещё были слышны.   
— Актриса?   
Айрин рассмеялась и ещё раз покачала головой.   
— Нет, Сыльги. Я не работаю в развлекательной индустрии.  
Сыльги широко ей улыбнулась прежде чем запустить машинку опять и нанести финальные штрихи контура. И отметила, что Айрин больше не беспокоится двойным смыслом её вопросов. Наверняка она привыкла так реагировать на льстящих её красоте людей.  
— Это одиночное путешествие в качестве переоценки ценностей, или с семьёй или друзьями? — спросила Сыльги.   
— Я собираюсь одна, — ответила Айрин. — Хотя предполагалось, что поеду с женихом.   
Этой информации было уже слишком много, чтобы Сыльги могла её осмысливать и при этом работать с чужой кожей с помощью иглы, поэтому она отвела машину после очередной готовой линии.  
— Ты обручена? — ей едва удалось скрыть удивление в голосе.  
(Но, в самом деле, почему она должна была удивиться? Почему у такой очаровательной и прекрасной девушки не может быть _жениха_?)   
Айрин самодовольно улыбнулась, потому что ей удалось застать Сыльги врасплох.  
— Была. Но потом узнала, что он изменяет мне с кем-то ещё, поэтому... — Она умолкла и равнодушно пожала плечами.  
— Оуч. Это, хм, должно быть… Прости, — неловко промямлила Сыльги и вернулась к линиям.  
Айрин усмехнулась.   
— Ага, так и было. Но больше это не мешает мне спать. Вместо этого я лучше отправлюсь в путешествие и сделаю себе татуировки.  
(Ладно, она нравится Сыльги. _Очень_.)  
Контур был готов, и Айрин смогла передохнуть, пока Сыльги меняла иглы. Айрин заметно расслабилась в кресле, и Сыльги улыбнулась, потому что ранее та была _слишком напряжена._  
— Это было не так уж и плохо, — вздохнула Айрин.  
— Видишь? Обычно нанесение контуров — самая болезненная часть, и ты с ней справилась на отлично.  
— Здорово. — Айрин лучезарно улыбнулась. — Кажется, я могу привыкнуть к этому.  
Вновь раздался жужжащий звук.  
— Притормози, ты же не хочешь сделать татуировки, о которых будешь потом жалеть. — Сыльги улыбнулась. — Я собираюсь закрасить рисунок.  
При закраске Айрин уже полностью расслабилась, так как это не было столь болезненно. Они ещё немного поговорили, и Сыльги выведала, что Айрин на самом деле — наследница престижной торговой компании, занимающейся недвижимостью. Что в некотором роде объясняло её внешность. Всё кричало о дороговизне, очаровании и красоте, и Сыльги не могла себе позволить такую девушку.   
(Подтверждено: они с Сыльги на разных уровнях)  
— И… мы закончили. — Сыльги выключила машинку и протёрла кожу в последний раз.   
Айрин перевела взгляд вниз и получше рассмотрела первую свою татуировку. Это был маленький рисунок кролика с выделяющейся тенью то там, то здесь. Кожа вокруг всё ещё была немного красной от проникновения и контрастировала с нетронутыми участками.  
— Отлично выглядит! — Айрин сияла улыбкой.  
— Ты кажешься удивленной, — усмехнулась Сыльги. Она нанесла защитную мазь на татуировку и подготовила бинт. — Я собираюсь перевязать её, хочешь сфотографировать сейчас?   
Айрин быстренько сделала фотографию, прежде чем позволила наложить повязку, и после Сыльги дала ей все инструкции о последующем уходе. Пока Сыльги отмывала краску с рук, через зеркало она наблюдала, как девушка, улыбаясь, продолжала рассматривать фотографию.   
— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы мама увидела её, — сказала Айрин тихим голосом.   
Сыльги улыбнулась ей через зеркало.  
— Хм, а у меня, случайно, не будет неприятностей из-за того, что я набила её единственной дочери татуировку?  
— Да как кто-то может вообще разозлиться на подобное? Она такая милая.  
— Нет, она дерзкая.   
— Ладно, пусть так, — ухмыльнулась Айрин. — Спасибо, Сыльги.  
Когда Сыльги опять приблизилась к Айрин, та протянула ей пару купюр. Сыльги моргнула.  
— Ты уже заплатила.   
— Это чаевые.   
— О, спасибо, но я, на самом деле, не принимаю чаевые. — Сыльги перевела взгляд на предложенные деньги и подняла бровь. – Этим можно оплатить ещё одну татуировку.   
— Ну, моя следующая татуировка дожидается меня где-нибудь в центральной Европе. Просто возьми.  
— Нет, спасибо.  
Айрин обиженно выдохнула.  
— Ладно, — она спрятала деньги обратно в карман. — Но ты будешь должна мне.  
Сыльги недоверчиво хмыкнула.  
— Я не принимаю деньги, но при этом ещё и должна? Как это вообще понимать?   
— Не знаю, позже разберемся, — ответила Айрин со вспышкой в глазах. — Скоро увидимся.  
И после этого Айрин вышла из студии, оставив оторопевшего тату-мастера позади.   
Она сказала _скоро увидимся_ , и в этот раз Сыльги надеялась, что это сбудется.

***

После довольно насыщенного дня Сыльги заперла студию уже прохладной пятничной ночью. Не желая пока заканчивать этот день, она решила перебраться в кафе через улицу и потревожить лучшего друга, который как раз работал в ночную смену. А ещё она рассчитывала обнаружить остальных друзей в баре, хотя и не была уверена, достаточно ли в настроении для шума. В конце концов, это вечер пятницы.   
Она как раз взвешивала все за и против, но тут услышала, как кто-то прочистил горло позади неё, и, обернувшись, она увидела Айрин.  
— Айрин? — и только нотка удивления скользнула в её голосе.  
— Привет, — поздоровалась девушка. Сегодня на ней была белая рубашка и чёрная юбка, которая заканчивалась как раз над коленкой (разве ей не холодно?), и Сыльги пыталась не таращиться на эти стройные бледные ноги.  
— Знаешь, когда ты сказала «увидимся скоро», я не рассчитывала, что это будет настолько быстро, — безразлично сказала Сыльги, но колотящееся сердце подвело голос. К счастью, это вроде прошло незамеченным.  
(А ещё она вовсе не провела последние два дня в постоянных размышлениях об Айрин, не поглядывала время от времени на входную дверь в надежде увидеть её и определенно внутри не стонала от разочарования, когда обнаруживала, что каждый новый клиент — не она)  
— Думала, от меня так легко отделаться? — Айрин ухмыльнулась, и Сыльги задумалась, насколько красивой она выглядит, когда её лицо освещает разноцветный искусственный свет от магазинов. — Ты задолжала мне, помнишь?   
Сыльги сделала шаг навстречу и скрестила руки.   
— Хмм. Ладно. Если даже предположить, что я осталась тебе должна. — Сыльги пыталась притвориться серьёзной, но уголки её губ дёрнулись вверх, и теперь ей казалось, что она выглядит странно. – Как ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой рассчиталась?   
Айрин так же скрестила руки, и серьезный взгляд при этом удался ей намного лучше, чем Сыльги, несмотря на то, что её глаза все ещё озорно мерцали.   
— Ты бы могла предложить мне выпить.   
_Погодите, что?_  
— Выпить, значит? Я отведу тебя в бар, но в такое время там такая толпа, что не продохнуть.  
— Толпа кого, бывших? — поддразнила Айрин.  
_Это_ застало её врасплох.  
— Воу, притормози. — Сыльги подавилась воздухом и кашлянула. — Ладно. Заруби себе на носу, кто бы ни сказал, что я сплю с каждой встречной девушкой, не верь им. Это всё преувеличено.   
Айрин медленно подняла идеально изогнутую бровь.  
— Мой источник всего лишь намекнул, что ты часто ходишь на свидание со своими клиентами, и не было ни одного упоминания о половой принадлежности, но, кажется, твоё подозрительное отрицание мне нравится намного больше, — и ухмыльнулась.   
Сыльги захотелось приложить ладонь ко лбу, но это бы выглядело так, словно она действительно виновата.  
— Порой обо мне намекают разные вещи чисто для того, чтобы жестоко пошутить. Как зовут твой источник?  
— Маленькая пташка с противоположной улицы. — Айрин махнула рукой в сторону кафе.  
— Вэнди. — Сыльги закатила глаза. — Придется на днях проучить её.  
— Оо, и кто она? Обиженная бывшая девушка? — Айрин притворно ахнула.  
— Просто подруга, — ответила Сыльги. — Ну и. Да ладно, давай я просто приглашу тебя к себе, этого будет достаточно? Правда, у меня только дешёвый джин с тоником, может, ты любишь что покрепче?   
(На самом деле, Вэнди была как раз бывшей девушкой, которая, в итоге, превратилась в лучшую подругу. Но Айрин вовсе не обязательно об этом знать)  
— Нет, этого будет как раз достаточно. Сегодня я не собираюсь напиваться. — Айрин улыбнулась. — Ну и где находится твой дом?   
Сыльги указала на студию.  
— Пошли, я живу наверху. Воспользуемся боковой лестницей.  
Сыльги приводила домой множество девушек (в тех слухах была доля правды), но даже в самых смелых мечтах не смела предполагать, что к ней придет такая красавица — а еще и богатая наследница — даже если только на дружеский разговор под выпивку.  
— Хм… Здесь не слишком просторно и полный беспорядок, прошу прощения, — едва они очутились внутри, как Сыльги неожиданно напряглась. Её квартира состояла из небольшой гостиной, маленькой кухоньки, простой ванны и скромной спальни, и всё располагалось друг возле друга. — Пожалуйста, присаживайся, — она указала на диван в гостиной.   
Айрин присела на тусклый серый диван и поразительно выбивалась из обстановки, пока осматривалась.  
— Выглядит уютно. Ты живешь одна?   
— Очевидно.  
Айрин мурлыкнула.  
— Уверена, что никакая девушка не прячется здесь?  
Сыльги закатила глаза и пошла на кухню приготовить напитки, оставляя хихикающую Айрин сидеть на диване. Сыльги изрядно удивилась её смеху и едва не потеряла контроль над собой. Теперь она даже поверить не могла в благопристойность этой девушки.   
— Итак, ты действительно делаешь сатанинские татуировки? — мимоходом спросила Айрин, когда смех затих.  
Сыльги едва не уронила бутылку с тоником.  
— Действительно? Первое, что ты меня спрашиваешь, касается работы?   
— Ну, я имею право знать, является ли та, кто предлагает мне алкоголь, сатанисткой.   
— Нет, и те, кто просили подобные татуировки, также не были ими. — Сыльги разлила джин по стаканам. — Мне так кажется.  
— Что это? — услышала она очередной вопрос Айрин.  
Сыльги отвела взгляд от напитков, которые готовила, и повернула голову взглянуть, что же такого было обнаружено в её гостиной.  
— О, это мой скетчбук.  
Некоторое время она слышала шорох от перелистывания страниц, а после раздался голос Айрин:  
— Вижу здесь множество медведей.  
Сыльги улыбнулась.   
— Это что-то вроде хобби.  
— По сентиментальным причинам?  
— Не совсем, просто друзья говорят, что я похожа на милого мишку, вот и всё. — Сыльги принесла два стакана с алкоголем в гостиную и предложила девушке один из них.   
— Вот, держи.  
Айрин взяла стакан, продолжая при этом удерживать взгляд на ней.  
— О, теперь я вижу.  
Сыльги присела рядом и вновь почувствовала аромат её духов.  
— Видишь что?   
— Очень милого мишку. — Айрин чокнулась стаканом со стаканом Сыльги и поднесла его к губам.   
(Сыльги была уверена, что не говорила _очень_ милый. Или говорила? Сейчас она уже не могла ясно соображать.  
— И как давно ты тату-мастер? — Айрин закинула ногу на ногу в той юбке, и опять Сыльги пыталась не пялиться так открыто.  
— Около трёх лет. Ну, а ты сколько уже богатая наследница?  
— О, ха-ха. — Айрин закатила глаза. А после несколько секунд буквально сканировала взглядом тело Сыльги (и даже не пыталась скрыть это, что поставило Сыльги в тупик, но она не была против). — Кроме имени и номера телефона на руке, что, уверена, точно не является татуировкой, не вижу других следов на твоём теле.   
Сыльги подняла руку и увидела номер и имя (Джой), написанные на ней.   
— Тогда, наверное, мои татуировки спрятаны там, где ты не можешь их увидеть со своего места, — и подмигнула.   
(Сыльги показалось, что она увидела лёгкий румянец на щеках Айрин, прежде чем та опять прикрылась очередным глотком из стакана).  
— Кто такая Джой? — спросила Айрин. Её стакан уже почти опустел.  
— Клиент. Сегодня она сделала вторую татуировку, — ответила Сыльги. — А как твоя?  
Айрин без предупреждения подняла рубашку, обнажая бледный бок, с, конечно, вытатуированным кроликом.  
— Она не чешется и не болит, это же хорошо, правда?  
Из-за того, что Сыльги сейчас была не на работе, она занервничала из-за неожиданного представления.  
— Выглядит неплохо, даже не слишком шелушится, — она твердо удерживала взгляд на татуировке, а после перевела его опять на лицо. — Итак… Что ты всё ещё делаешь здесь? Ты вроде упоминала, что из Сеула.   
Айрин опустила рубашку.  
— Решила задержаться у бабушки и дедушки на некоторое время — сказала она. — Им кажется, что я всё ещё лью реки слёз по бывшему.  
— Они живут недалеко?  
Айрин кивнула.   
— Я упомянула тебя в разговоре с ними. И моя бабушка наслышана о тебе. — Айрин хихикнула. — Видимо, у тебя сложилась в некотором роде репутация.  
Сыльги застонала.  
— Большая часть исходит из-за преувеличений моих собственных друзей, можешь поверить? Очевидно, им это кажется забавным.   
Айрин прыснула в ответ.  
— Расслабься, меня не волнуют слухи, — и перевела взгляд на руку. — Хотя начинаю думать, что они не беспочвенны.   
— У Джой есть парень, так что я даже не флиртовала с ней. Она сама это написала.  
Айрин с мгновение пристально вглядывалась в лицо Сыльги, прежде чем ответить:  
— И я не виню её, — и сделала очередной глоток. Изумлённая Сыльги перехватила взгляд и затем посмотрела на собственный стакан в руке и почувствовала, как её лицо горит.  
(В подобных играх обычно преимущество как раз у неё, но в этот раз она не уверена, что это так. И какая вообще разница, ведь никто не ведет счёт?)  
Айрин поставила пустой стакан на кофейный столик, будто ничего и не случилось.  
— Ну, это был приятный вечер. К сожалению, мои дедушка и бабушка всё ещё используют комендантский час, будто мне пятнадцать лет.   
Она поднялась с дивана, Сыльги последовала за ней. Голова кружилась, но вовсе не из-за алкоголя.   
— Тебя проводить?  
— Нет необходимости, моя машина как раз на противоположной улице. Но спасибо за предложение. — Айрин очаровательно улыбнулась, и Сыльги была уверена, что та покраснела, но решила не давать девушке об этом знать.  
Они вместе подошли к двери, и Сыльги открыла её.  
— Теперь мы квиты?   
— Думаю, да. — Айрин вновь улыбнулась. — Ещё увидимся, Сыльги. И спасибо за выпивку.   
Да, теперь они квиты, но Сыльги была уверена, что ещё увидит её. Причём скоро. 

***

Субботним утром Сыльги провожала клиента к двери, как обнаружила стоящую снаружи Айрин.   
— Привет, — поздоровалась Сыльги, ненамеренно игнорируя прощальный взмах милой клиентки (которая с подавленным видом удалилась).   
— Эй. — Айрин выглядела в точности как в первую встречу. Сегодня на ней была коричневая куртка поверх чёрной кружевной блузки, тёмные брюки и красные туфли на каблуке. — Мой самолёт улетает через четыре часа.  
— О. — Сыльги почувствовала, как рухнуло её сердце. Прошлой ночью она и слова не сказала об отъезде. — То путешествие в Европу? Довольно захватывающе.  
— Да, так и есть. И продлится несколько недель.   
Они неловко переминались с ноги на ногу, стоя на тротуаре. В частности, Сыльги не знала, что сказать, и была разочарована тем, что не увидит Айрин в ближайшее время. Они несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем Сыльги вырвалась из этого состояния и, запинаясь, решила сказать что-нибудь.  
(А что после нескольких недель? Она даже не была уверена, что Айрин зайдёт к ней после приезда опять, да и зачем ей?)  
— Ты, эм. — Сыльги приметила припаркованный на той стороне улицы чёрный БМВ. — Эт-то твоя машина, ха? Направляешься сейчас в аэропорт?  
— Да, не то опоздаю на самолёт. — Айрин улыбнулась ей.  
— Ладно. — Сыльги, нервничая, скрестила руки и контролировала себя, поэтому не выглядела слишком расстроенной. — Тогда пока.   
Айрин хихикнула, и смешок тотчас продублировался в голове Сыльги.   
— И это всё? Даже не пожелаешь мне приятного путешествия или чего-нибудь ещё?  
— Оторвись по полной.  
— Я ценю это, — ухмыльнулась Айрин и положила руку на плечо Сыльги. — Увидимся позже.  
Она двинулась вперед и поцеловала Сыльги в щёку, прежде чем уйти.  
Минутой спустя чёрный БМВ двинулся прочь, оставляя за собой лишь клубы дыма и полностью покрасневшую Сыльги, которая не могла двинуться с места. 

***

Чуть больше трёх недель прошло, прежде чем Сыльги перестала доставать друзей всякой чушью касательно девушки, по которой сильно скучала. Вэнди надрывала глотку, чтобы она взяла себя в руки. Кристал фыркала и смеялась прямо в лицо. Солли сочувствующе похлопывала по плечу. Сехун просто пялился. Чонин попросил номер Айрин, на что Сыльги ответила: “Катись в ад”.  
(Не то, чтобы у Сыльги был её номер.)  
Но она не могла перестать думать о ней, и, кажется, не была в этом одинока. Спустя неделю после отъезда Айрин, ей в студию пришла подписанная открытка из Чехии. А через пару дней — из России, опять же с подписью Айрин. Сыльги нагревала бумагу над свечой, подсвечивала ультрафиолетом, но никаких скрытых посланий обнаружить не удалось.   
Ничего не подозревающая Сыльги воскресным утром в очередной раз рассматривала открытки в студии, как услышала стук в дверь и чуть не свалилась со стула, увидев машущую за стеклом Айрин. Сохраняя спокойствие на лице, она ринулась к двери и распахнула её.   
— Заставила тебя ждать, да? — вместо приветствия сказала Айрин. Сыльги мгновенно почувствовала запах её духов, и у неё закружилась голова.   
Ваниль всегда казалась Сыльги не выделяющимся и примитивным ароматом, но теперь она полюбила его как никогда прежде.   
— Привет, разве ты не заметила табличку “Закрыто”? — беззаботно отметила она, позволяя лишь легкой улыбке появиться на лице.   
Айрин закатила глаза и рассмеялась.   
— Серьёзно? Ты не умрёшь, если перестанешь вести себя прохладно и равнодушно. Ведь столько времени прошло, — она игриво ткнула Сыльги в плечо, отчего та чуть не потеряла равновесие, а ещё из-за вида Айрин и звука её голоса. Пока она раздумывала над ответом, то продолжала молча пялиться, буквально впитывать каждую деталь. Айрин выглядела смуглой, а волосы были завязаны в хвост. Если быть честной, Сыльги не видела никого прекрасней.   
— А вдруг, — улыбка Сыльги стала шире. — Кроме того прошло всего лишь три недели.   
Айрин не сдержала ответной ухмылки.  
— Ты считала.   
— Вовсе нет, — пробормотала Сыльги и шагнула в сторону, пропуская девушку внутрь.  
Айрин вошла в студию и, едва Сыльги успела что-то сказать или сделать, с комфортом устроилась в кресле, будто так и всегда было. Сердце Сыльги от этой мысли затрепетало.  
— Раз закрыто, то тогда что делаешь здесь ты? — спросила Айрин.  
— Просто убиралась. — Сыльги на подкашивающихся ногах прошла обратно за стол.  
Айрин перевела взгляд на стол, на котором лежали отправленные ею открытки.  
— О да, я вижу — и прыснула.   
— Ой, да заткнись, я действительно убирала. — Сыльги смущённо хихикнула и села. — Кстати, почему ты ничего не написала на открытках?  
— Потому что хотела рассказать тебе о поездке лично. Этими открытками я просто хотела показать, что жива, всё хорошо, меня не сожрал никакой восточноевропейский вампир. — Айрин лениво улыбнулась. Она больше не выбивалась из этого места, будто тут всегда и была.   
— Мне казалось, ты собиралась в центральную Европу.  
— Немного изменила маршрут. Я же присылала открытку из России, не так ли? — Айрин взглянула на часы. — Я не могу задержаться надолго, бабушка и дедушка ждут меня. Заехала просто отдать сувениры.   
Сыльги взглянула за стол.  
— Не вижу никаких сувениров.   
— Я уже положила их на стол наверху, ты не заперла дверь. Надеюсь, ты не против.  
— О, тогда ладно. Спасибо. — Сыльги ухмыльнулась. — Вовсе не против. Мои подружки спрятались в спальне или вышли поздороваться с тобой?  
Айрин фыркнула на шутку.  
— Кстати, что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?  
— Кто знает? Никогда не строю планов так далеко.  
— Никаких встреч? Никаких свиданий? Может, с Джой или другой девушкой из тех, что прячутся наверху?  
— Нет. — Сыльги равнодушно покачала головой, пальцы на ногах поджались от предвкушения, а сердце бешено билось о грудную клетку.   
— Хорошо. — Айрин прочистила горло и внезапно занервничала. — Я могу пригласить тебя сегодня вечером? Где-то в часе езды отсюда есть местечко с лучшим корейским барбекю  
— Вау. Подарки и барбекю. Ты действительно знаешь, как впечатлить девушку, — поддразнила Сыльги, и сейчас её сердце готово было в любую минуту выскочить из груди, но это было анатомически невозможно.   
Айрин слегка покраснела и нетерпеливо фыркнула.  
— Так это да или нет?  
— Конечно, да.  
Айрин ещё раз прочистила горло.  
— Прекрасно. Я подъеду в шесть, это время подойдет?  
— Конечно. — Сыльги склонилась вперёд и тщательно осмотрела девушку. — Не вижу ни одной татуировки из центральной или восточной Европы.   
— Тогда, может, они находятся там, где ты не можешь увидеть их со своего места? — подмигнула Айрин.   
Сыльги закатила глаза на то, как её же шутка обернулась против неё.  
— Ты действительно делала татуировку в каждой стране, где побывала?  
Айрин наклонилась вперёд и многозначительно посмотрела.  
— Я расскажу тебе сегодня вечером.  
Сыльги лишь медленно кивнула, стараясь не задумываться о возможном двойном смысле, что мог скрываться за этими словами, так как не хотела умереть от сердечной аритмии прямо сейчас, что вполне было возможно.   
Айрин с ноткой самодовольства откинулась в кресле, подняла ручку со стола Сыльги и щёлкнула ей.   
— Хм, бить татуировки кажется предельно интересным, — мимоходом отметила она и неожиданно дёрнула на себя руку Сыльги. — Я могу сделать набросок на твоей руке?  
— Конечно, я всегда могу смыть, если получится что-то отвратительное.  
Айрин проигнорировала эту колкость и поднесла ручку к руке Сыльги. Она почувствовала, как на коже появляются круги (было немного щекотно), и решила не смотреть, что именно вырисовывается. Вместо этого она сосредоточилась на лице Айрин, таком милом и чуть нахмуренном в концентрации. Она осознала, что её челка стала короче и сейчас ниспадала на лицо, почти полностью прикрывая глаза. Протянуть руку и убрать волосы за ухом казалось большим искушением.  
— Ты так и не сказала своё имя, — тихо подметила Сыльги, будто её голос мог потревожить девушку.  
— Меня зовут Айрин, — взгляд всё ещё был сосредоточен на рисунке.  
— Ты знаешь, что я имела в виду твоё настоящее, корейское имя.  
Айрин на это лишь усмехнулась, и они опять погрузились в уютную тишину.   
В конце концов, Айрин закончила работу, подняла взгляд и улыбнулась Сыльги, которая притворилась, будто не всё это время разглядывала её лицо.  
— Что думаешь? — Айрин смотрела с ожиданием.   
Сыльги взглянула на руку. Она могла только догадаться, что изображён стоящий на двух лапах медведь, держащий за лапу также стоящего на двух лапах кролика (слава богу, что уши очевидно указывали на то, что это именно кролик). Были ещё какие-то рандомные фигуры и линии на них и вокруг, но Сыльги не смогла понять, что это.  
Это одновременно был самый ужасный и самый лучший набросок, который когда-либо видела Сыльги.  
— Это мило, — прокомментировала Сыльги.  
— Ты имеешь в виду дерзко.  
Сыльги рассмеялась.  
— Ладно, это дерзко.   
— Да, и, чтобы добавить художественности, я нарисовала несколько теней то там, то здесь, — она указала на случайные линии и фигуры, которые назвала тенями, и после поднялась. — Мне действительно надо уходить, но мы скоро увидимся.  
Айрин склонилась над столом и поцеловала Сыльги в щёку. В этот раз её мягкие губы задержались на коже немного дольше, чем в первый раз.   
Сыльги поднялась наверх и обнаружила подарки Айрин на кофейном столике. Когда она ещё раз взглянула на рисунок на руке, то обнаружила телефонный номер и имя (Бэ Джухён <3), зашифрованный между линиями. Она могла бы догадаться гораздо раньше, но оказалось, что Айрин не так уж недосягаема. Неважно, что у неё репутация сердцеедки — в этот раз похитили её сердце, и она была невероятно счастлива из-за этого.


End file.
